Struggles Of College
by NFS LOVER
Summary: From Rust Belt to Sun Belt? One powerhouse football team to another? Joining the team that knocked you out of the College Bowl? Henry Haddock will not only face the struggles of adjusting to a new team and university, but also curbing his ever growing affection for the Seminoles' head cheerleader as well as tackling the pressure of taking his new team to the National Championship.
1. Game Day

**Author's Note: This is another idea of an AU for HTTYD. It revolves around your everyday college life and it still is a work in the process.**

* * *

000

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first play-off game of the NCAA, here on ESPN. I'm your host Ben McKinley, joined today by Mark Zeller and Robert Downing!" Ben introduced to the millions of Americans tuning in for the game. They were speaking from one of the VIP boxes overlooking the field. The room was adorned with lighting, cameras, news desk and the three of them sitting behind it. Behind them, through the windows, they could see the two teams going through a few practices, warming up for the game while the roars of the home and away crowd echoed for miles.

"It is a superb night here at the Doak Campbell Stadium, and what a match to be played here tonight!" said Mark.

"Boy, are you right, Mark. Tonight's match: the Florida State Seminoles against the Michigan State Spartans. A classic match of North versus South and someone's ticket to the final of the NCAA" Robert said. "Before the game begins, let's look back on the road these two teams have taken to reach here."

"The Seminoles have had yet another outstanding season, winning all twelve matches in their bracket, courtesy of their in-form QB, Eret Williamson Junior" said Ben.

"I know exactly what you're saying Ben. Young Williamson has been the brains behind every single play ever since the start of the season. It's almost hard to believe that he's a rookie QB" Mark spoke as the camera panned in for a view on the man of the minute.

"He certainly does take after his father. I won't be surprised if he is picked up by the Patriots" Robert laughed.

"It's not just his tactics but he's not afraid to run with the ball either. His size and strength even make him perfect for running back and linebacker positions" continued Ben. "However, let's not forget the man who's kept their defensive line on their toes: Scott Jorgenson!"

"A linebacker who's always raring to go. He may be short, but don't be fooled by his height. He could and has easily brought down guys twice his height and weight" said Robert. "Always keeping his team riled up and he is, arguably, one of the main reasons for their successful defensive lineup, Ben."

"And you have their star wide receiver: Thomas Thorston. He may seem like the crazy type..."

"He certainly appears to be so" Ben chuckled, as did his fellow commentators.

"...However, with eleven touch downs this past season, it is understandable. He's just so nimble and quick that it's hard for some of the bigger and quicker safeties to anticipate which direction he'd go" finished Mark.

"The Spartans certainly do have it tough for them tonight, but I believe they do have the man power they need to overcome the indestructible Seminoles" said Ben.

"Really? You're not talking about their special duo are you?" Robert smiled knowingly. It was at that time the camera showed the two golden boys.

"Yes sir, I am. Henry Haddock and Matthew 'Ripper' Larson" he said as the camera brought the two of them up on the main screen. It showed the two just talking together with their QB. Most likely discussing tactics for the game that was about to start in twenty minutes. "For rookies they sure haven't played like rookies this entire season."

"Haddock already has twelve touchdowns under his belt. That's one touchdown per game and has run just over three hundred yards this season" said Mark. "Standing at six foot one and one hundred and fifty five pounds, the guy is light on his feet and it's this agility and speed that has given him the skill of out-maneuvering the safeties on him."

"Let's not forget the role that Ripper Larson has played for the Spartans either. At six foot four and two hundred pounds, he is incredibly light on his feet. He's played the role of wide receiver this season and don't be too surprised to see him take it up again this game. I've also seen him as the running back and once, even as the quarter-back" said Ben.

"He is a truly valuable player for the Spartans; able to specialize in different and key roles in the team without affecting the overall chemistry" said Robert.

"Let's not forget their quarter-back, Richard Maverick, who has been the brains behind their own success. It was thanks to his strategy that the Spartans came back from 3-14 to 28-23 against the Oregon Ducks earlier in the season" backed Mark.

"But let's not forget who scored two touchdowns that game either, and one of them was a thirty seven yard catch, with two men on him" Ben reminded. It was undoubtedly one of the best catches of the season since Henry had a lot of ground to cover and had to out-maneuver two other players.

"Either way, we know this game is going to be fought with tooth and nail the moment it starts, so let's get down there" Ben said.

000

"So who do you think's gonna win?" Ruffnut asked her best friend as they stood at the sidelines.

"Hard to say. I mean the Spartans do have a tough team this season" said Astrid as they stood at the front of their cheerleader squad. She and Ruffnut had joined the squad halfway during their freshman year of college. Ruffnut was the one who put that idea up to her ever since she found out that Eret had joined the football team. And what better place is there than the sidelines watching your dream man playing football? At first Astrid thought it was a dumb idea, but it turned out that she liked it. It was good exercise and she knew if she excelled at it she could be the head cheerleader in no time and it's just another activity and leadership skill that she could add to her resume.

"Please, no team, and I mean no team could beat us with Eret at the helm" she said, staring at said man while he spoke with their coach.

"I don't know Ruff" said Heather, coming to stand by her friends. "I've did some research and watched the match on the Spartans' team this season. The main guy to look out for is Ripper" she said, gesturing with her eyes to him. Astrid and Ruffnut looked over to see him talking with Henry; most likely about the strategy in today's game.

"He still doesn't compare to Eret."

"I don't know. He's tall, handsome, and athletic. Eret's perfect competition" Heather replied.

"Sounds to me you're developing a crush on the Spartans' running back" Astrid laughed. Ruffnut joined in as well when they noticed her cheeks take on a light shade of red.

"He could be a great guy for all we know" she defended herself, turning her face away to hide the ever growing blush.

"Come on you two, the game's about to start" Astrid said as she directed them back towards the main group. However before she left to join her friends, she couldn't help but feel someone staring right at her from the other side of the field.

000

"How about instead of looking like a stalker, you actually go over there and talk to her" Ripper nudged Hiccup's shoulder, shooting him an amused smirk. Hiccup shook his head a bit to get out of the trance he had set himself in and looked to see that annoying smirk on his best friend's face. He slapped his shoulder and turned around, hiding the blush from being caught.

"You know I can't do that. She's a cheerleader from our rival team today."

"Jesus, this isn't some Romeo and Juliet period you're living in. It's the twenty first century where you can talk to people who are not your kind and get to know them" Ripper said as they walked back to grab their helmets. "Just go over there, talk, maybe get her number and end of that."

"Have you not heard of something, hmm, I don't know ... called the paper, Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook - the internet as a whole?" he asked.

"Am I missing something?"

"There's bound to be some sort of gossip if people catch me speaking with her. Even the papers would want something juicy on a guy like me."

"You are really blowing things out of proportions here, Hiccup" Ripper mused as he strapped on his helmet while Hiccup did the same.

"Whatever. If you speak with that raven-haired girl you were talking about earlier, I'll speak with her" Hiccup finally agreed on.

"Alright" Ripper said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I just hope she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Then you'd just have to show her that you're better than him in all departments ... whoever this imaginary guy is."

"Shut up already. I'm tired of hearing your pep-talks" Hiccup replied, smacking the back of his helmet as they walked to the centre. Both Richard Maverick and Eret met at the centre where the referee was waiting to do the coin toss.

"Home team's pick" he said.

"Heads." The referee flipped the coin and picked it up after it had landed.

"Tails. Spartans' decide" he called.

"Receive" Richard said without hesitation. Both the teams shook hands, also eyeing each other before things got physical.

"Good luck, Hiccup" Scott remarked as he shook his cousin's hand, feeling the need to apply a bit more pressure.

"Likewise, Snotlout" Hiccup chuckled as he let go. With the kickoff and receiving squads on, the play began as soon as the ball was kicked.

000

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that's the intro now. Please feel free to write your thoughts and comments about it in the Review section or PM if needed.**


	2. Sitting Out

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I gotta say, I was really impressed by the responses and acceptance to this new story. It was an idea that was bubbling around in my mind and I thought that maybe I could start a new story about it. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of University Life. And for those of you who don't understand football, don't worry because I'm relatively new to it as well.**

 **I don't have an excuse to ignoring this story and _The West Coast Skyline_ , but I do have to get my shit together sometime, right? Sorry for the late update. I need to get my stories straight as I'm giving myself more than I can chew. So updates will be slow until I can get the ideas for my current and future stories sorted out.**

 **For those fans of _The West Coast Skyline_ , don't worry. I'm working on it. But like I said, I'm in the process of getting my shit together.**

* * *

000

"Twenty nine, first down. Not bad" Ripper said as their offensive team took to the field. The receiving squad did well to run that far from their end-zone. It was time for them to open their accounts with a bang. The whole team gathered around Richard, waiting to hear his game plan. Hiccup saw the Seminoles in a huddle as he trudged along to his own team that were circling up around their quarter-back. He could hear his cousin shouting orders about them being the best defense in the Association and they weren't going to let the Spartans past them. He also heard him say to knock Hiccup down the moment the chance appears.

Hiccup only smiled under his helmet. His cousin never missed the opportunity to show him who's boss. Unfortunately for him, Hiccup wasn't going to miss his chance at ridiculing the Seminoles' defense. "Hiccup get in here!" Richard called after him. Hiccup averted his eyes from the Seminoles' huddle and jogged the remaining distance to his team; his teammates making room for him to listen what Richard had to say.

"We're going for a slant. Hiccup, it's coming to you. I want you to run fifteen yards straight, then head in the right direction. I'll worry about getting the pass to you. Just make sure you're open."

Hiccup nodded. He wasn't surprised they were giving the ball to him first. "Thorston's on the field. No doubt he's safety" Ripper added in.

"I know. But we need to get some yards in. Hiccup, catch the ball and do what you can from then on. If you're tackled as soon as you have it, don't worry. We'll be at first down" he said.

"No issues there" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Are we good?" The whole team nodded, and soon were in their offensive positions. Hiccup was at the ready on the left side of the field. Ripper was in his usual position of running back right behind the quarter-back. However, he noticed Eret was a corner-back for the Seminoles' defensive line. No doubt his target was Hiccup. As soon as Richard would fake the pass to him, he would run to cut him off.

"Twelve! Twenty-five! Fifty Two! Shark! Hike!" Richard yelled as the ball was hiked to him. He faked handing it off to Ripper who was going to go for Eret, however, he noticed one of the outside line-backers coming in to sack Richard, so he had to cut him off. Hiccup took off, following Richard's plan to the letter: fifteen yards straight and right. He had probably run about three yards before Richard threw the football, right where Hiccup would have been. He had no problem catching it, however, in a split second, he was lying belly-up on the ground with what felt like a rhino on top of him.

"And the Spartans reach first down on the first pass of the game!" the announcer said, as the fans of the Spartans cheered as loud as they could in the Seminoles' packed stadium.

"Nice tackle Eret" Snotlout said, reaching out a hand to help his teammate up. Ripper was soon at Hiccup's side, helping him up.

"My bad" he said as they walked back to get into formation. "I would have blocked him, but I saw one of their outside-linebackers going for Rich'."

"For someone who's supposed to keep their throwing arm in tip-top shape, he's not afraid to use it" Hiccup replied, rubbing his chest. Eret had come from behind and wrapped around Hiccup, sending both of them to the ground.

"Well, with all that muscle, there's no surprise it's every girl's fantasy to be wrapped up in them" he teased.

"Yeah, well ... I can actually tell, from recent experience, that it's a death wish." The two laughed as they left to their respected positions. Richard didn't have to tell the team what play they's be doing. He had already discussed it before they had even set foot on the field. This time it was a hand-off to Ripper, who managed to gain seven yards. The Spartans played the same strategy of gaining yards by running the ball. Richard only resorted to long passes if he felt they couldn't gain them. They weren't always to Hiccup. They couldn't be that predictable. It was slow and tough, but they managed to get within the thirty-five yards of the opposition's end zone. Being at first down also helped in their favour. Now Richard could decide to throw it or continue with making up the yards.

"We're going for a slant, again. Hiccup, you know what you have to do. Ripper, this time I need you providing cover for him. No fake hand-off this time" he told the team. With assured nods from all of them, they got into position. They were only thirty two yards away from a touchdown. If he could get this to Hiccup within twenty yards, those six points would be fore sure.

"Seventy-five! Sixteen! Forty two! Flightmare!" Richard had the ball tossed to him and for the moment, the linebackers were doing good holding them. He kept his eye out for Hiccup, occasionally looking around to make sure no one got through and keeping an eye on Ripper. He smiled when they were in the right position. At the last moment, he saw Eret break through the defense and coming at him, but it was too late. Before he was tackled, he threw the ball, for it to be caught by Hiccup twenty yards away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tuff yelled as he grabbed onto the taller player. However, he couldn't hold long as he had run into a brick wall and let go of Hiccup, who side-stepped their other safety before easily making it to the end-zone.

"And that is a touchdown for the Spartans', courtesy of another fantastic catch by their star wide receiver, Henry Haddock!" the announcer went off. The Michigan fans present cheered as loud as they could in the densely packed Seminoles' stadium. Fire machines placed at either side of the end-zone shot off a few flames as the Spartan team ran towards him.

"You're sure to make the NFL!" Ripper yelled as he ran towards him. The two jumped up and chest-butted each other as the rest of the team made it, all smacking him on the back and rubbing his helmet.

"Couldn't have made it if you hadn't blocked him." Hiccup was right. They turned to look at the huge screen where they were showing the replay. Thorston had managed to grab onto Hiccup but hadn't realized Ripper coming in their direction. Before he could pull him down, he ran right into Ripper's shoulder, letting go of Hiccup due to the impact.

"You guys are a hell of a pair!" Richard said, coming between the two and bringing them in close. "We'll be sure to win this and the finals!" With the hard part down, all that was left was the one point conversion, which was no problem for their kicker, Matthew Clemins. The kick was no trouble for him, and soon the score was 7-0, Spartans. With their charge down, and only five minutes left in the first quarter, the Spartans' defensive team took the field while the offense took the time to rest.

"How about you go over there and talk to her?" Ripper nudged his shoulder in the Seminoles' cheerleaders direction. When Hiccup took a glance in the direction, he saw that they were just finishing one of their cheer routines to hype their team and the fans. She easily stood out amongst the athletic squad of girls; with her unique braid that had her hair hanging off her left shoulder, her striking azure eyes, toned stomach and goddess-like frame. Sure he had seen his fair share of hot cheerleaders at home and even when the team traveled for away games, but he just couldn't get his eyes off her. Come to think of it, he began to wonder how on earth he managed to suppress the thought of glancing at her when he was on the field.

Then again, he might have been glancing in her direction all game without even noticing.

"You've been eyeing her ever since you saw her. Any more time you waste and you'll be drooling all over her."

"You are the worst person to talk to for motivation, do you know that?" he asked, smacking his helmet into Ripper's chest, who promptly held it as Hiccup let go and took a swing of his Gatorade bottle and watched the game progress at a snail's pace.

000

"You have to admit, that was impressive" the girls took their seats on the turf, done with their routines for the quarter, and taking a breather for the activity to come in the other three. The Spartans might be leading, but that doesn't mean they're winning. The Seminoles' have always made comebacks in the later quarters - this game would be no different. However, they did have to admit that they thought the Spartans weren't going to score a touchdown with that pass.

"Just watch Eret win this for us" Ruffnut shot back at Heather. "I mean, who's side are you even on?"

"Our team, of course! I'm just stating what I saw."

"And what you see is what you'd like in bed with you" Astrid winked at her, only receiving a bored eye-roll from the girl. "I mean, sure he got Tuff off him, but all he had to do was run around, fake he was going to receive the pass and be close to that Haddock guy so that he could defend him. If you ask me, Haddock had the tough job."

"Am I sensing some admiration for the star receiver?" Ruff asked, shuffling close to them and shooting a suggestive smirk at her best friend.

"All I'm saying is that Haddock did good to be open and receive it, and to dodge our second safety. You know as well as I do that no one this season has managed to breach both of our safeties."

"Don't look now, but I think that Haddock wants to breach something else..." Astrid shot her friend a questioning look, only to see her gesture to the other side of the field. When she followed her direction, she saw said man staring at her - his elbow resting nicely on his knee while his hand supported his chin. It was almost amusing to see him blink out of the trance he was in, and not to look more weird than he did, gave her a small wave of his hand. She only smiled in good nature, giving him a wave back.

"He's definitely into the Astrid class" Ruff nudged her with her shoulder.

"And apparently so is his friend..." Astrid had kept his eyes on him when she noticed one of his teammates start talking to him - Ripper, since she remembered the face on the large screen - and he also followed his gaze, only to smirk and give her a small salute, except something was off.

"He's not looking at me" Astrid turned her head only to see Heather bring one of her pompom's down in what she could only assume was a wave to him. When it came to gossip and guys, Ruff was quick to catch on, and soon the two blondes were shooting their raven-haired friend assuming smirks. That was the first they've ever seen Heather _interested_ in a guy ... and someone who wasn't from their university. She was smiling when she glanced at them, but that was quickly replaced by a straight lip.

"What?"

"If you're interested in him, we could chat with them once half time comes?" Astrid suggested. It wasn't every day that she could help one of her closest friends since starting university get with an incredibly hot guy, who just so happened to be on the opposition's football team.

"Oh no. I know what you guys are planning. I'll talk to him on my _own_ " she warned them. She loved her friends. She really did. As roommates and suite-mates, they were together since day one of freshman year and have been together ever since. During that time, she had come to learn what a prank and gossip lover Ruffnut was, while Astrid sometimes went overboard in everything she did, whether it was working on a project, cheerleading practice, other sports, and even parties. She didn't need her help in what would be a one night thing.

"Come on!" Ruff pouted while the other two girls chuckled in response, turning their eyes on the game. "Why can't we help you get with him?"

"I can think of twenty different reasons as to why not to help me" she replied, glancing to her.

"At least take Astrid with you so she can meet her perfect match." Said girl glared at Ruff immediately. She did not want to go over there. She had made the mistake of being interested in a star football player when she first joined the cheerleading team. It was during that brief time that she learned what glorified football stars really are - arrogant arseholes. With how the TV publicized their skill, most of them believed they were entitled to everything, whether it be cars, apartments, drinks, food and last but not least - girls. Coupled with the fact that it was Haddock's rookie season, he might be the biggest arsehole she met.

"He can't be that bad. We've never heard anything bad about him and from his interviews, he genuinely seems like a nice guy" Heather encouraged her. She didn't want to be the only cheerleader from their team going over, after all.

"They all seem like that until they try and corner you in their bedroom." She had been through that. Luckily for her he had his guard down. Even if he did try and take her, she would have broken a few of his bones in the process. That guy wouldn't be having children anytime soon.

"Alright. I won't force you. But I'm still going to talk to that guy" Heather decided.

It was an uneventful quarter except for the touchdown for the Spartans. As soon as the second quarter began, the Seminoles' were only forty yards from the end-zone to score a touchdown. For their next play, Eret managed to find one of his receivers and they made it to within fifteen yards of the end-zone. It wasn't looking good for the Spartans. They couldn't bare to lose the pressure they had on them when they scored the first touchdown. However, it wasn't to be. Thomas Thorston had zipped past the defense and past out-stepped the safety on him.

"Touchdown for the Seminoles'!" the announcer's voice went off and the stadium erupted into shouts and cheers. With the one point conversion, the scores were tied at 7-7. It was time for the Spartans' offense team to take the field.

"Hiccup!" Said boy turned to the source of the booming voice. His father, Stoick Haddock, also the head coach of the Spartans', called his son over.

"Yeah dad?"

"How are you feeling, son?" he gestured to his left arm. Hiccup unconsciously touched his left elbow. In the previous match he had sustained a sprain when diving to take the winning catch. It wasn't bad enough to write him off for the game, but it wasn't minor enough to let the injury slide past. He had gone under special training to make sure his arm was in top form, but his doctors warned him not to exert too much force with it - specifically no diving.

"I haven't felt it act up yet, so that's good."

"I don't want you taking a chance. You're sitting this one out" he patted his shoulder and walked past him, leaving a stunned expression on Hiccup's face.

"Wait, coach!" He called out. He only used that term for his father when things were serious. Considering this was the playoff game for the final, he had all the right to. Stoick turned to meet his son. "You can't keep me out! They need me. Especially since it's tied now!"

"Look Hiccup, I know you want to be in there, but you won't be out for the whole game. Just this quarter and maybe the third. But you'll definitely be in the fourth."

"But dad, my arm is.."

"No son!" He spoke with that tone that usually ended all conversations. "I am not speaking to you as your coach, but as your father. I don't want to run the risk of you worsening your arm. I already took a huge risk playing you in the first quarter. By taking this break you won't be putting too much stress on your arm, and the less stress on it, the less likely it will act up. I'll put you in the fourth quarter but until then, just rest." Turning his back and walking to the sideline, Stoick effectively ended the conversation.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was being _forced_ to sit out the middle of one of the most crucial games of their university's season due to a sprained arm which _he_ was sure would not act up. "Tough luck, Hiccup" Ripper patted his shoulder, tying his helmet on.

"I can't believe this" Hiccup shook his head. He really felt like throwing his helmet at something.

"Calm down. You're acting like it's the end of the world."

"If I don't ... how could he ... the team needs me!" He couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Hiccup!" Ripper grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so they'd be looking eye-to-eye. "Your dad's right. And before you try and interrupt, remember how much pain you were in? The doctor said you were lucky you didn't suffer a fracture from when he watched the replay of you landing on the ground. You got off lucky. Your father just doesn't want you injuring yourself further and the best way to do that is to save you for the final quarter."

It seemed Ripper's words were finding a way through his thick skull because he soon felt Hiccup relax under his palms. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to dish out an extra arse kicking for you" he winked, before running onto the field. Hiccup could only look on as the team huddled together to discuss tactics for the push. All he could do was sit and wait until he was needed.


	3. 21 - 21

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I gotta say, I was really impressed by the responses and acceptance to this new story. It was an idea that was bubbling around in my mind and I thought that maybe I could start a new story about it. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of University Life. And for those of you who don't understand football, don't worry because I'm relatively new to it as well.**

 **Also, I apologize for the long hiatus. I'm under a lot of pressure to keep up my GPA that I have to dedicate time to studies over writing. Hopefully this update will get me back into the groove.**

* * *

000

"What's this?" an announcer went off, noticing that Henry Haddock wasn't present with his team on the field. A multitude of cameramen were ordered to look for him; to search for one of the Spartans' star players. Everyone was, to say the least, shocked at where he was. Would the Spartans actually risk leaving him out for a single quarter? It was nearly the same as shooting oneself in the foot.

One of the cameramen radioed in, confirming the location of the missing athlete. When the giant screens displayed where he was, the all of the Spartan fans lost their breath. "It looks like Haddock will be sitting this one out." The Seminoles' fans hollered and cheered. Some who were close to the field began shouting lewd comments at him; in short, saying how he deserved to be sitting the quarter out.

"This makes our job easier" Snotlout spoke among the huddle. "With Haddock out, we don't have to worry as much about our line getting breached, but make no mistake, we still have to worry about the rest of them!" The home fans also voiced their excitement for the uncalled benching of the receiver. In the eyes of tens of thousands - fans, commentators, news broadcasters, the opposition's coaching staff, the Seminoles' - leaving Henry Haddock out of the offensive lineup wouldn't have even been seen as a rookie coaching mistake. More like a death sentence.

The camera panned in on said man, who was shaking his head in frustration and irritation at being sidelined.

"Someone doesn't look happy" Heather commented as the cheer squad sat back down.

"Well ... this means a guaranteed win for us! Go Eret!"

"You mean the team don't you?"

"Go Seminoles!" Heather rolled her eyes and glanced to Astrid to see if she was paying attention to the game. At first glance, it could have been said that she was paying close attention to the game as the Spartans prepared their counter-attack. However, Heather had learned to pick up on a few signals. Whenever Astrid watched a game - whether football, soccer, baseball, basketball - her eyes would be alive, filled with anticipation and excitement. Her eyes were anything but that; instead filled with curiosity and that look of determination to understand what was wrong. She was staring in the players' direction, but not looking _at_ them. She followed her gaze, and it didn't take even five seconds to know who she had her eyes on.

She was staring at the pouting wide receiver on the sidelines.

Heather reached around her arm around the occupied blonde and tapped Ruffnut on the shoulder. She turned her gaze - from what Heather could rightfully presume was on Eret - to her, shooting her a 'What is it? I'm busy' look. Heather only glanced at Astrid once, hoping Ruffnut would understood what she meant. The taller blonde let her eyes fall on her best friend and followed her gaze to the other side of the field. Heather watched from the side as her eyes widened and trailed back her gaze to Astrid, who was still preoccupied, and looked up at Heather; mouth slightly agape.

"Is she...?"

"Yep" Heather mouthed back. They didn't need to snap Astrid out of her stare. They simply leaned in at her sides, smug grins plastered on their faces as they waited to see how long it would take her to feel their amused presence.

It wasn't long until the fiery blonde felt two pairs of eyes heavily scrutinizing her. She straightened her back only to be alarmed at the close proximity of her friends. "Ever heard of personal space?" she nudged them away with both her arms.

"Ever heard of 'being in a trance'? Because you certainly were five seconds ago" Ruff smiled, waving her pompom suggestively in Astrid's face.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde smacked Ruff's hand away.

"Don't play dumb! We know you were staring at tall, lean and depressed over there" Heather pointed in the direction she was gazing. "Not interested my ass you're not."

"You guys are just imagining things" Astrid shook her head.

"Are we?" Ruff inched closer. Astrid never concerned herself with small things such as boys or gossip; but her friend thrived on it. Especially if it involved her with any guy. "Ever since the start of the game I've watched you."

"Okay Ruff ... that bit of information is making me really uncomfortable around you right now" Astrid dragged herself a few inches away from Ruffnut. It was of no use as the wild blonde just followed suit. "What do you find so interesting about him? I thought you said you'd never date - let alone have a one-night stand with - a football player?"

"Heather, you were going to chat with the other guy during half-time, right?" She ignored Ruff's question completely. She didn't want her best friend manage her love/flirt life for anything. Or looking for ways to embarrass her for that matter.

"Yeah. You're welcome to join me and talk with Haddock."

"I think I might. Only to get miss Matchmaker off my case" she jerked a thumb at Ruffnut, who just smiled sheepishly.

"I'm trying to do you a favour, Astrid. It's been too long since you've had sex, and you've refused to hook up with Eret even when he's asked you like, what was it? Five times out?"

"Two, Ruff. Just two" Astrid raised two digits fingers for emphasis.

"Exactly! What kind of girl would turn that down?"

"Because I'm not interested. Yes he might be good lay, or in fact a great lay but ... I don't know. Something's throwing me away from him."

"And you're settling for some rookie wide-receiver. Have you no shame?" Astrid could only shake her head before turning back to the game. It wasn't that far from half time. Only another six minutes before she would have to go and strike up conversation Henry Haddock - who was still moping on the sidelines. However, thirty seconds later, he had all the right to as one of the Seminoles' safety's intercepted a throw, and running twelve yards before he was tackled. She and the other cheerleaders immediately got up to do one of their routines, but she caught him throwing his helmet to the ground before storming off into the visitors' locker room.

She could understand his frustration. She would never to admit to her friends when they watched highlights of football games, but she always kept an eye on the Haddock guy every time a highlight of the Spartans was on TV. He was always aware of who was on him, always made sure to be as open as possible; out maneuver the players on him just to give him a two second open window for their QB to throw it to him before he made his way down the field. Or even if it looked like someone on him would intercept the ball, he would do everything in his power to knock it down and go with an incomplete pass.

In all honesty, she had to respect his skills as a wide-receiver. He could possibly be one of the best wide-receivers this season. Not that she would ever admit openly. Otherwise Ruffnut _and_ Heather wouldn't let her hear the end of it. Three minutes of play after the turnover, the Seminoles' scored their second touchdown and got the one point conversion, giving them a seven point game; 14-7 over the Spartans.

Considering there were only one and half to two minutes left before half time, Henry wouldn't be coming onto the field. The Spartans didn't make it far in the one and a half minutes left since this time, the clock continued its countdown to half-time. Astrid watched the players head back to the sidelines, and some were heading into their locker rooms; the Spartans' running back was one of them.

"You ready?" Heather asked her. Astrid looked to see where Ruff was, waiting for a smart-ass comment, but found her making her way to Eret.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here before she looks for us."

000

"You really should calm down." Hiccup kicked the bench in the locker room. Ripper watched him pace, shaking his head and mumbling incoherent sentences. "What was that?"

"I said-" he smashed his locker door closed for the tenth time, "-that my dad is such a control freak! I mean it's my hand, and I _need_ to be out there. The team needs me!"

"He's your dad, Hiccup. He has all the right to be concerned. You remember what the doctors said-"

"Yeah, yeah. That I was lucky that I didn't break my arm and stuff" he performed in an old, southern drawl accent. "It's still my hand and if I want to play, risking injury, I will. Hell, I even played in the first half!"

"It was only to get a foothold in the game-"

"And now we've lost our stance and fallen on our ass!"

"Alright Hiccup-" Ripper stood up "-first of all, stop interrupting me. Second, stop fucking panicking! It's only half-time. We still have two quarters to go. We can still win this" he gave friendly smack onto Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sure your dad will bring you on in the last two quarters. He has to, and then the Seminoles' won't know what hit 'em."

"With your upbeat attitude, it's hard to stay frustrated for long" Hiccup returned the smile.

"That's the spirit, now come on. I don't want any of that expensive stadium food. There's gotta be a few vending machines around here." The duo left the locker room, roaming the corridors for their source of nutrition. As soon as they were out they brought up the conversation of how hard was it to have a vending machine outside a locker room.

"I'm pretty sure it's to lower our morale and increase frustration" Ripper spoke as they found one down an empty corridor. The other end led to an entrance to the field, but they happened to be the only two souls occupying the space for now.

"Yep. Nothing like making a room of testosterone fueled men snap at each other." Hiccup was the first one to use it, pulling out the wallet he brought from his uniform bag while Ripper leaned against the machined, looking straight at the field.

"I'm surprised your cousin hasn't made a dash for you yet."

"Oh, I know he'd want to very much. But their linebackers would be one man down."

"They could always get Eret. I mean, he's bigger than me for sure ... except when it comes to the bedroom department." Hiccup shook his head, unimpressed with his friend's childishness.

"And how would you know that?" Hiccup asked, giving Ripper a skeptical look.

"I will if this goes smoothly" he said, looking in the direction of the exit to the field. When Hiccup gave him a questioning look, Ripper merely gestured his head down the corridor. Once Hiccup followed his gaze, he nearly dropped the bottle of Pepsi and Doritos he had picked up. Despite the afternoon light shining from the entrance, he'd recognize that raven hair and blonde flaxen silk braid anywhere. What was even more worrisome was that they were glancing at them and mumbling to each other. He turned just in time to see Ripper flash them a small grin and a wave of the hand.

"Here's your chance to get laid. Dibs on the raven, by the way" he patted Hiccup's shoulder before he moved around him. Somehow, when the blonde he was staring at from the other side of the field, was walking towards him, he began to notice a lot of her physical traits. Even though she seemed delicate, what with her thin arms and slim figure, that was far from the truth. He could make out the details of muscles along her arms, judging by her walk and her acrobats just a few minutes ago, she was sure to have strong quads and calves. And yet those legs looked as if she had sculpted them for modeling. Only now did he notice the bright, azure eyes that, for some reason, made him shiver since she was making eye contact with him. Her braid was nothing like he had ever seen. Not the traditional ponytail or bun, but rather a intricate system of braids with it finally hanging over her shoulder. Unlike the fleeting glances and stares he stole while they were on the field, she seemed more and more remarkable than he could have imagined.

"Hello ladies. Lovely day for a game, isn't it?"

"It is a lovely day to watch you guys get creamed" Astrid stated as they stopped in front of them, arms folding over her chest and sporting a smug grin.

"And that just ended this conservation" Heather rolled her eyes at her friend's mock hostility. She wanted to see if she could rattle their nerves. "I'm really sorry for my friend's behaviour. She's usually not this hostile" Heather made a face at her that literally spoke _'Do not ruin this for me'_. Astrid could only respond with a cheeky grin.

"That's quite alright. She has a right to support her team. Besides, once this guy comes back on-" He wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulder and brought him in "-your team won't know what ran past."

"I-I'm pretty sure our team can do fine without me" he stuttered a bit. This definitely didn't go unnoticed by Astrid. He definitely didn't seem like the guy she saw during interviews.

"Name's Matthew Larson. My friends call me Ripper" he introduced himself, before Hiccup could make himself more awkward.

"Heather Archer" she extended her hand and Ripper graciously shook it.

"Henry Haddock."

"We call him Hiccup for short." Astrid couldn't control the snort that escaped her lips, bringing her hand to cover up her inevitable laughter. Heather also covered her lips, suppressing her laughter better than her blonde friend. Hiccup only sent death glares at Ripper who shrugged his shoulders.

"You really had to say that? Now of all times? You're such an arse sometimes" he smacked the bottle of Pepsi into Ripper's chest, who promptly caught it when Hiccup let go. "And you are...?"

"Astrid Hofferson. Head cheerleader" she gestured back to the field.

"Yeah, I figured that much when I saw you."

"See anything you like?" she raised a brow. She wanted to see if she could get him flustered.

"I could name a few" he shot her his gap-tooth grin. She couldn't help but return the smile. Maybe he did have some backbone.

"See? Already making new friends" Heather nudged her, sporting a smirk herself.

"Well he isn't the arrogant arsehole I was expecting him to be."

"Me? Do I look like an arrogant arsehole to you?" Hiccup asked Ripper. "I mean, why would you think that?" He didn't take the comment to heart but did he really seem like one at times? Of course it might seem to the average viewer that he might be acting modest at the after-game conference and short side-field interviews but that's because he's only cooling down from the adrenaline and that he's not big on speaking on TV where millions of people are watching _him_ speak.

"Well, there is the bow that you do after you score a touchdown" Ripper said.

"Bow? Oh yeah. You only do it in front of your home crowds" Heather remembered. Since they had watched game highlights, many of them of the Spartans', they noticed how Hiccup's celebration after a touchdown was a bow to the crowd.

"I can honestly imagine what our fans would do to you if you went up to a section of them after a touchdown" Astrid mused.

"Throw soft drinks and horrible stadium food at me while screaming indecencies? I've nearly been there."

"Did you _actually_ try that on an away match?"

"Ehh ... sorta?" he shrugged his shoulders. That was the game where we came from behind and I scored two touchdowns. So, just to annoy their fans I did my celebration right in front of them."

"The guy was an idiot if you asked me" Ripper butted in.

"Yes he was" Astrid agreed. "But I have to admit, you definitely have a pair, Haddock" she smiled, a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"You can call me Hiccup you know. I'm pretty used to that over Henry or Haddock."

"I actually think I might, Hiccup."

"So, on to more important business- Are you girls single?" Ripper jumped right to the point.

"Straight to the point as always" Hiccup shook his head.

"Are you guys asking us out on a date?" Heather asked, twirling a lock of hair.

"We are. After we in this game, we'll take you girls out to any place you want. Our treat" he negotiated.

"That does sound tempting, but we already have plans of attending a party at one of our players' beach houses after they win" Heather threw back.

"Come on girls ... you won't even throw a bit of the bone here? I mean we'd genuinely, honestly want to get to know you" Ripper looked at Hiccup for backup. After-all, he wasn't only doing this for himself. The moment Hiccup had seen Astrid, he had this goal in mind. Whether it was a one-night stand or something else, that was too deep for Ripper.

"It's not like it can hurt or anything" Hiccup said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll be in the south for a day or two after the game and then we'll be heading back up north." Heather and Astrid glanced at each other. It couldn't be that bad right? Heather was definitely up for it since it was her idea to spend a night with the Spartans' running back. Astrid was more like a wing-woman for the attempt but there's no reason she can't score with their wide receiver.

"I'm up for it. Are you?" Heather asked. Astrid glanced back at Hiccup for a second. Didn't really seem like a total arse. Could be a good lay since it's been a while since the last time she slept with anyone. And she was piqued by her curiosity of what he looked like underneath all that equipment and clothes.

"Yeah. I'll bite" she agreed.

"So it's settled. After the game we take you girls out?" Hiccup asked, and received nods from the both of them.

"Excellent" Ripper clapped his hands. "Anyway, we really should be heading back. Looking forward to our dates, girls" he bid them goodbye, going past them and back out to the field.

"He sometimes forgets a few things" Hiccup said as he came up to them, "Such as asking for your numbers."

"I'll give you mine after the game. _If_ you win that is" Astrid replied. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Alright" he put his hands up in defense, "Hope you have that pen and paper ready. Because I'll be coming straight to you after we win" he bid her goodbye with a wink.

"So? What do you think? Worth the trip?" Heather nudged her shoulder. Astrid watched Hiccup's retreating figure. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something there in him worth knowing.

"We'll see after tonight."

000

The second half of the game began with the Seminoles' receiving. From the get-go, they were on the verge of a touchdown, and it seemed like the Spartans' defense had no clue as to how to counter their attack. Within three minutes of the third quarter, the Seminoles' scored their third touchdown, courtesy of Thomas Thorston. And after the one-point conversion, the score was 21-7; Seminoles' leading. Eret's passes and plays were spot on. Their linemen held the Spartans' back long enough for him to throw it to an open player, or to hand it off to their running back to run it through or around their defensive line.

"Come on Eret! That's how you do it peasants!" Ruff shouted from the sidelines. "Still think the Spartans will win this?" she shot a smirk at Heather and Astrid.

"You do know we're still routing for our team right?" Astrid asked.

"She's just angry because we're not fighting her for Eret" Heather said as they sat down after their cheer routine.

"On the contrary, did you think I didn't see you guys talking to your man for tonight?"

"When did you-?"

"I was going to look for you guys but saw you talking to their duo in the corridor. So I decided to leave well enough alone and see your reactions later? So ladies, get lucky tonight?"

"It depends on the outcome of this game" Astrid replied.

"Well I am so sorry girls, but you won't be receiving anything tonight" she laughed.

Stoick stroked his beard. He really had no choice but to bring in Hiccup. Not only would it give an added advantage of speed, agility and extra leadership on the field, but his presence could have a psychological effect on the other team. "Hiccup!" He called his son who promptly ran over, helmet in hand. "I need you for this play. We need your agility and speed on the field. Also, once we get the touchdown, you'll be on the defensive squad. I'll explain everything once you get this one." He gave his son an encouraging tap on the back. Hiccup only nodded in confidence, strapping on his helmet and running on to join the team.

"And we have No. 87 returning to the field! This could definitely be a game changer for the Spartans'!" Some of the Seminoles' fans booed him as he joined his team, who made room for him in the circle.

"Oh look, Astrid. Do you think your hunk can do something about Eret?" Ruff asked. Astrid merely rolled her eyes as she shook her pompoms, encouraging her team on.

"Alright, Hiccup. You'll be receiving the ball. Ripper, I want you to block Eret when he makes a dash for him. Everyone else, give him space to run! Let's do this!" They clapped hands as they broke and got into position, with Hiccup running right to the back. It wasn't long before the Seminoles' kicked the ball. As soon as Hiccup caught it, he was already on his way looking for weak spots to run through. Ripper joined him at his side, pushing away any player that attempted to tackle him. The rest of the team, with Hiccup on the field, had a boost in their confidence and had created a three second window for him to run through, which he gladly took. He was already at the thirty yard line when that happened and he only had Eret and three other players to dodge before he was home-free. Ripper was still by his side, watching Eret as he came charging in.

"Now!" he yelled and Hiccup stopped as Ripper went in front of him and took the brunt force of Eret's tackle as Hiccup side-stepped them and continued on. He was at the forty-five yard line when he was finally tackled, but that play had already blown the confidence of the Spartans' to an all time high since the first touchdown of the game.

With Hiccup back in the game, the Spartans' were able to reach first down and travel another fifteen yards to their end-zone. They were now thirty yards away from a touchdown. Richard didn't waste any time. He had already told them the plays when they were at first down, so they wouldn't give any time for the Seminoles' defense to counter their plays. It was another complete pass from Richard to Hiccup, who side-stepped an oncoming tackle and ran another ten yards before being tackled. But it was already too late. The Spartans' were at first and goal. The entire stadium was silent, except for the few Spartans' fans who had shown up to cheer their team. Their bench was riled up as well. Ever since Hiccup returned, the Spartans' have seemed unstoppable.

This time, Richard called in his team to call a play since they had already established their dominance after the Seminoles' third touchdown, and there were only eight minutes left in the quarter. "We're going with Side-Swipe, guys. Break!" They got into their positions, ready to bring their score back up. As soon as the ball was hiked, Richard lobbed it to Hiccup, who already had Thorston coming right at him, except Hiccup did a spin move to avoid getting hit, while three players formed around him to defend him as he ran over.

"Touchdown!" The announcer went off. The section of Spartan fans, who were seated right behind the end-zone were all on their feet, shaking their flags, jumping in joy and shouting chants as Hiccup did his bow in front of them before the rest of his team came in, patting his head back, and doing a few chest bumps with him. The score was now 21-14, Seminoles' with the lead.

"Fucking textbook stuff!" Richard yelled as he banged helmets with Hiccup. Snotlout and Eret couldn't believe what had just happened. Neither could the entirety of the Seminoles' team and fans. Hiccup had single-handedly destroyed their defense with aid from his team.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ruff asked.

"Now I see why the media put him on a pedestal. He actually is amazing" Heather stated. Astrid was also impressed, especially with the first run to reach the halfway mark. "Even Tuff isn't as slippery as him when it comes to evading."

"It's not like he did all of that by himself" Ruff pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well yeah, because Matt and the rest of the team were providing amazing cover. I mean, not every guy can tackle, or push, Eret."

"He just got lucky" Ruff dismissed with a wave of her hand. The majority of the Seminoles' fans had gone silent, but soon erupted into cheers to spur on their team when it came to their turn receiving. The Seminoles' receiver took the knee and first down would start at the twenty five yard line. As the Seminoles' got together to discuss what play they'd be running, they noticed a substitution happening and were surprised to see who was coming on the Spartans' defensive line.

"Haddock?" Eret asked as he watched the wide receiver take the place of one of the safety's.

"You have an attacking player coming on the defensive line. Well, they just killed their chances of making a comeback in the game" Ruff smiled.

"I'm pretty sure they have something up their sleeves" Astrid noted as they tried to rile up the crowd.

"Alright boys, we have an opening. They've just taken out one of their best safety's for Haddock. Tuff, I'm passing it to you. It's Rumble time boys" he smiled. The play consisted of placing all their wide receivers on the right side of the field. Once Tuffnut got the ball, the others would try and give him cover, and hopefully Tuff would be home-free. The teams took their positions. The pass play they'd be running consisted of three wide receivers - two on the far left, and Tuff on the far right. There were already two Spartans covering those wide receivers, one of them being Hiccup. Eret made a mental note of this before looking in the direction Tuff would be running, and just noticed a safety about fifteen yards back. If his running back was able to get to Tuff and block that final safety, they'd be in with a free run to their end-zone.

"Four-Eighteen! Four-Eighteen! Hike!" As he received the ball he laid his eyes immediately on Tuff who had taken off. His running back, who was holding back one of the Spartans' linemen, wouldn't be able to make to Tuff in time. He quickly glanced to his left and saw that both his wide receivers were being covered extremely well and a pass to them would be risking a turnover. He decided at the final moment to throw it to Tuff. He let loose the ball just as a lineman broke through the defense and was coming right at him. However, as he watched the ball travel through the air, a quick pair of hands plucked it out of the air. Within moments, his defense were scrambling to tackle the Spartan who intercepted the throw, but by the time a few of their players reached him, it was too late.

"Touchdown for the Spartans! A magnificent interception by Henry Haddock!"

The Spartan fans went wild, chanting Haddock's name as he did a bow right in front of them. Eret only stared at the turf, in a dismal mood, as he walked off the field, knowing that he'd have to return in just a minute.

"What the hell? Come on Eret! Get your head in the game!" Ruff yelled from the sidelines. Sure she loved the talented quarterback, but she also loved winning.

"I guess that's why subbed him into defensive line" said Heather. Astrid merely nodded as she watched her potential date be swarmed by his teammates after that play. She then looked to the screen, and considering she's a huge fan of football, immediately noticed what happened. A few seconds before Eret had thrown the ball, the Spartan safety on the left had started running forward, and tapped Hiccup on his shoulder just as the ball was thrown. Hiccup had then run a small U around his defensive line and intercepted the pass. From there on out, it was just smooth sailing.

The score was 21-21. It was anyone's game now.


	4. Down To The Wire

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I apologize for the hiatus on this story. I do plan to go places with this as I have somewhat of an idea on how this should end. Rest assured, this story will have an end. To be honest, I'm sort of going through a temporary writer's block/lack of motivation. I don't know why. It could just be a phase or something, or that I'm stressed about college studies. But I'm still going to be a part of this place. Rest assured.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 4 of University Life.**

* * *

000

The Seminoles' prepared to receive the ball. After the touchdown from the first turnover of the game, it was no surprise that Eret was called in by their coach to discuss new tactics. Haddock proved to be a greater threat than they thought. In all the recordings of his previous games that they scrutinized each night, trying to figure out his strengths and blind spots, not once did they see him play on the defensive line. Just when they thought they enough to worry about when he was on the offensive line. Ever since returning in the third quarter, the Spartans' morale appeared to have quadrupled; and in turn, it decimated the fourteen point lead Florida State had. All in all, it was remarkable that a featherweight like him, compared to the rest of his team, could have such a huge presence on the field.

The Seminole fans, however, weren't going to let this comeback deter them. They continued their chants and cheers, sparring the team on with the utmost confidence that they'd reach the College Bowl. The same could be said for the Michigan fans. The Spartans would never go down without a fight.

With the Seminoles receiving again, they went for a touch-back this time, and so would be starting at the twenty-five yard line. Hiccup had been substituted with the team's starting linebacker this time. The main reason for the previous tactic was to pull off an interception, which thankfully worked on the first play. With his work done, Hiccup deserved some rest for when the offensive line took the field.

"Keep this up and ye' just might win the Heisman Trophy, son!" Stoick patted his back as he sat down. Another thing Hiccup was working hard for. He was one of the contenders to win the Heisman Trophy this season, along with the quarter-backs of Florida State and Ohio State. He was nominated for his plays on the field - evasion, catches, touchdowns, etc. For a sophomore, he exhibited the talent of a senior, so it was no surprise he was nominated - except to him of course.

"Thanks to you, we're this much closer to that date tonight." Hiccup looked up to see Ripper holding out a Gatorade cup to him.

"Don't get your hopes up. We haven't won yet" Hiccup said, taking the cup and downing it one go. Ripper sat down beside him, downing his own cup.

"How's the arm doing?" Hiccup looked down to his compression sleeve, moving his arm slightly.

"I should be good if I don't land on it hard."

"Considering how far we are in the game, I'm surprised that hasn't happened yet."

"And thank you for jinxing it, Ripper. Just watch - on the next play I'll either land on this arm, or someone will right into it."

"You worry too much. You've made it this far, and I'm sure you'll make it for your date as well." He bumped shoulders with him. "Have you thinking about venues yet?"

"At this rate you're gonna ask where we'll be heading for our honeymoon" Hiccup chuckled.

"I here the Bahamas are beautiful this time of year. Or Europe; you can do the European Tour! Or wait, better - Bora Bora. Basically in the middle of the Pacific, having your own little house in the water where no one will hear you two during your, ehm, activities-" Ripper received a slap to the head, the two unable to control their laughter.

"Is there anything that goes through your mind other than sex?"

"Hey, I'm doing my part in continuing the world's stereotypical view of a college student. And I know you also want to get laid tonight; even if you're not admitting it."

"You don't know that." Hiccup glanced at Astrid across this field, unable to keep the thoughts of sex unassociated with the date tonight that Ripper had planted in his head. But ... when he thought about it - those curves, that toned body, her ocean blue eyes, her golden braid, boobs, ass - "Oh fuck". Ripper didn't even bother to hide the smug growing on his face. Hiccup could feel its presence, and so took refuge by hunching over and hiding his face his in his hands, surprised that he would think about those traits so soon. "Not. A. Word."

He didn't hear any words. Only his laughter.

000

"We are this close to going through!" Ruff pinched her fingers. "Can't believe your golden boy came through with the clutch."

Astrid gave up about fifteen minutes ago on explaining she wasn't interested in _that_ way with the wide receiver. She had only gone along with Heather for morale support; it was due to her competitive nature and her recently sparked curiosity of the young man from their conversation at half time that had her going on a possible date with him. She never once thought about having sex with the guy. Heck if it did lead up to that, all well and good. It wouldn't be like she was complaining about it.

In fact, she would have been lying if she wasn't hoping, in some miniscule way, that it wouldn't lead to sex. It had been a while since she was out there. Her last relationship ended some time ago when she walked in to see her ex-boyfriend's head buried between the legs of some random blonde. It was then she told herself she'd never date business majors ever again. Their social and charm skills turned out to be too much for her taste. That's what got her to like him in the first place. And when she tried to get over him by attempting to date a football player, that plan backfired horribly for the guy who tried to take advantage of her. Not only did she leave the guy a reminder of not to mess with her, but it was also a reason why she was skeptical about dating Eret. She was friends with him. But she didn't want to risk situations getting awkward if they had a one-night stand or started dating. At least her date tonight would be her chance to find out more about Hiccup.

"It's not over yet, Ruff. We still have the fourth quarter and five minutes left in this one. It's anyone's game right now." And it turned out Astrid was right. Florida State didn't make it far and had to punt it. It was the same case for Michigan. They were only half way on the field when they couldn't get the third down at the end of the quarter. The Seminole defense made sure to keep the lid shut on Hiccup this time. Better coverage and more pressure on the quarter-back took its toll. So, at the beginning of the fourth quarter, they punted it back to the Seminoles. It was a forty-five yard punt before the Seminoles returned it for ten, starting at the twenty-five yard line in their half of the field.

It was another grueling drive for the Seminoles. However, this time they had managed to get within range for a field goal. Their kicked managed to get it down the middle from forty two yards away. It was a nice way to end the third quarter as well, with the Seminoles leading 24-21. When the Seminoles returned the kick, Hiccup caught it within their own end-zone, taking the knee and settling for a touch-back, starting at the twenty yard line on their side of the field. Snotlout led the defensive line out on his own this time. Their coach had kept Eret off the defensive line ever since the second half. Didn't want to risk him getting hurt by the nearly impenetrable Spartan offensive linemen.

"This is it" Astrid muttered as the cheerleaders took their positions once again. This quarter would determine who'd be heading to the College Bowl.

"I'm sort of torn between wanting to win and wanting to go on that date" Heather spoke from beside her.

"Guess you won't be getting any of that Spartan running back then. Too bad, really. I heard Spartans were gods when it came to women and the bed" Ruffnut gave a wink at them. Astrid wasn't going to give an input. It'd just be taking sides and arguing during their routine in front of, probably, eighty thousand people or more. Instead, she silently wished both teams best of luck. Given on how she's seen them play throughout the season, both deserved to head to the College Bowl. Too bad one team's march will end here.

000

"We'll be running the ball for now. I want everyone to force the defense left, leaving space to the right for Ripper, got it?" They all nodded. When they took up their positions, they only had Hiccup and another wide receiver on the right, while Ripper stood a few yards behind Richard. The clock was counting down to begin their play. "Forty-Five! Twenty-Nine! Skrill! Skrill! Hike!" As soon as the ball reached his hands, he took a few steps back while Ripper ran up. At the same time, the two wide receivers took off, making sure they kept their corner-backs on themselves and not Ripper. As the Spartan linemen pushed the defense to the left, Ripper did a quick side-step to the left before taking off to the right; in an attempt to thwart off any linebacker that might have read the play. He managed to get past Snotlout who made a dive for him. Hiccup and his fellow wide-receiver successfully held off the corner-backs for Ripper to get the first down and an additional ten yards before being tackled by one of the outside-linebackers who ran back. This left them at their own forty yard line.

While the referee placed the ball at the new line of scrimmage, Richard called in the team for another huddle. "We're going for another run, this time. I want you guys to split their defense down the middle for Ripper to run through. Got it? Break!" They clapped their hands once in understanding, and took their positions. As play started and Richard handed him the ball, the offense did their job in splitting the defense, however Snotlout had been prepared for the tactic and charged right at Ripper who was caught right between his own teammates and the rest of the Seminole defense. He was tackled at the line of scrimmage, making it second and ten.

It was a similar result on the next play. Richard attempted another running play with Ripper, but could only manage in a gain of two yards. It was third and eight; the clock continued its count down - seven and a half minutes left. The Seminole crowd picked up on the energy that kept their defense hot, and the noise had only doubled, spurring their defense to hold the Spartan offense. If the Spartans couldn't get first down on this play, they'd have to punt it, which meant more possession time for Florida State. There is the risk of going for it on fourth down, however they weren't in that desperate of a situation. All they had to was make eight yards to reach first down.

Snotlout watched the huddle from his position. They wouldn't try running the ball again. They'd have to pass it to his cousin if they had any chance of reaching first down. He had already instructed his safeties and corner-backs what to do if Hiccup received the ball.

The Spartan offensive line took their positions. The Seminole defense immediately noticed the change in position. Ripper was a tight-end this play; which meant either extra defense for his QB, or they'll allow the Seminoles to go for the blitz and leave enough room for Ripper or one of the wide-receivers to make it to first down. Snotlout decided to take the chance. He tapped both his Tackles on the lower back, to tell them they were going for a blitz. In turn, they signaled to their Ends and Snotlout gave a hand signal to his outside linebackers as well.

As soon as the ball reached Richard's hands, they all moved in. Ripper held his position, trying to hold back one of the End players back. He saw Hiccup run across and threw the ball right at him. It reached Hiccup's hands safely, and he was at first down. However as he turned around he saw Tuffnut coming right at him. He did a quick side step, dodging the now air-born Tuff who flew past him and took off. Hiccup knew all he had to do was move out of the direction of the incoming player. Once a player committed himself to that, there was no way he could change direction.

"Come on son!" Stoick bellowed as Hiccup had a nearly clear path to the end-zone. He was already at the Seminoles' thirty yard line and was closing in on their twenty. He had a corner-back right on his tail, and one of the other wide-receivers who was coming to his aid. However, he made the critical mistake of forgetting about the second safety. When he turned around he saw a light gold helmet coming at him. He tried to curl inside to protect the ball, but it was knocked out when the safety's helmet made direct contact with his left arm. Right in the position where his brace was.

The Seminole corner-back dived and grabbed the ball, before being tackled by the other Spartan wide-receiver. The fans knew it was a turn-over and were out of their seats - waving their flags, banners and chanting for their team. The player who got possession of the ball quickly handed it to the referee before going over to the sidelines to celebrate with his team.

"Yes! Told you we'd own them!" Ruff yelled. They finished their routine and stood in place, shaking their pom-poms on either side.

"Be glad he was brought down. Otherwise they'd be in the red-zone, or would have even got a touchdown." However as they watched their team's celebration, Astrid's eyes went to the Spartan wide-receiver who was kneeling over Hiccup. He was cradling his left arm and looked to be in serious pain. It wasn't long before the physicians from the Spartans, and Stoick himself, ran onto the field to check up on him. Ripper was also on the scene as soon as he noticed Hiccup wasn't getting up, staying close and hearing the physicians ask him questions and looking at his arm.

They were asking Hiccup to tighten his arm, move his wrist and moved his arm themselves in specific ways, asking him where he felt pain. "Is he going to be alright?" Stoick's tall stature allowed him to look over the circle of physicians and assistants who were noting down every single detail Hiccup conveyed about his arm.

"There's no severe pain in his arm or when he moves it but I'd like to go through a few more tests, to make sure we didn't miss a possible fracture." Stoick didn't waste any time and told everyone to give Hiccup some space. Meanwhile, Ripper helped him to his feet, at the same time making sure Hiccup was cradling his arm to prevent any sudden movements that could further damage the already strained muscle. As they were walking off Hiccup shot a thumbs-up to the crowd, indicating he was alright. About half the stadium was clapping, just in thanks that he wasn't seriously injured.

"I'm really sorry I let the ball go, Coach" Hiccup said as he sat down, unbuckled the strap of his helmet and removed it while the head physician began his examination, removing the arm compression band first. Stoick would have none of it. Hiccup felt his dad grip his right shoulder, "Enough of that. Take a breather and then you can return the favour" Stoick shot him a smile as he patted his shoulder a few times before turning his attention back to the field. As soon as Hiccup was off the field, the teams had taken their positions. Florida State would be starting three yards short of their twenty yard line.

"How's it looking?" Ripper came over.

"Thankfully there's no fracture. The hit only disturbed some of the muscles in the area" said the physician as he shook a small bottle of muscle pain relief and sprayed it onto his forearm and a small area above his elbow. He looked at the timer and saw that there were only six and three quarter minutes left. They'd have enough time. Yellow flags were bound to be called, halting the clock before they resume play. He turned back to Hiccup, "Listen carefully Haddock, you can go back on the moment it the pain stops. Don't even go out if there's a hint of pain in your arm, understand?"

Hiccup nodded. He wasn't going to argue with their physician. If he did disobey his orders and ended up getting his arm hurt again, that would most likely be the end for him in the game. The physician patted his shoulder before leaving to talk to his dad. The empty spot next to him was soon taken up by Ripper, after the medical staff had cleared. He watched Hiccup massage his arm as he watched the game, regret in his eyes.

"Get that look off your face" Ripper frowned at him. His demand was met by a confused look.

"What look?"

"It's alright that you fumbled the ball, Hiccup. The guy did hit your left hand after all."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! We can still win this, just you watch."


	5. Uninvited Guests

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I apologize for the hiatus on this story. So I believe I've got this story going again too. I also apologize for the rushed chapter, because I felt it was sort of the only way for me to get a proper grip on it.**

 **I've also changed the title and summary if you guys haven't noticed.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 5 of University Life.**

* * *

000

Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock was not used to sitting on the sidelines. He was neither used to coughing up the ball when it counted. He was beyond frustrated with himself. He had been paying way too much attention on that Thorston fellow that he forgot the other safety. If he remembered to brace for impact, then most likely he wouldn't have coughed up the ball, and would have gained a ton of yardage at the same time.

He glanced down to his hands, right arm tenderly holding the left, making sure he prevented any sort of movement. If they were going to win this, he had to be available for the final push. Until then, he would adhere the physician's orders and sit out on the benches, until he was sure his arm was free of any pain. In the meantime, he watched his team's defense and Seminole offense duke it out. Tensions were truly mounting. A few scuffles were witnessed here and there; few players becoming agitated on both sides. Which was understandable. The pride of two power-house football Universities was at stake. It didn't help his team that the Seminoles were running the ball; every time they were stopped, they let the clock run down. His dad had no choice but to call his own timeouts to save enough time for a counter-attack.

Unfortunately, they only had one timeout remaining when the Seminoles settled for a field goal after their three and half minute possession time. The score was twenty-four to the twenty-one with just three minutes left to play. The Spartans had only one timeout remaining, while the Seminoles had two in their pocket.

He looked down to his arm once again, slowly rotating his wrist, moving his elbow, trying to find the tiniest hint of pain. To his relief, he felt it. Which meant that it would just be a few more minutes until he was ready to come back out.

He watched the kick-off for what would most likely be the final drive for them. And unfortunately, lady-luck wasn't on their side for the return. They were stopped at their own fifteen yard line; the play clock reading two minutes and fifty-five seconds remaining. He watched Ripper strap on his helmet, rolling his shoulders to relieve the obvious tension. He knew just how much this drive would mean to them, especially since Hiccup wouldn't be with them for, most likely, half of it.

"You got this." Ripper glanced at him, somewhat reassured by Hiccup's smile. There's no denying that he would be carrying the team for their half of the field along with Richard.

"I'll see you out there soon, alright?" He raised his fist and Hiccup bumped it with his own.

"You know it."

000

"Eret should have done better that play."

"Come on, Astrid. Their defense was just too stubborn to give up any more yards. I think he did well to get within field goal range. Besides, they did good running down the clock. Pressure's on them now." Ruff was quick to come to the defense of their quarterback.

"Not to mention they have to start their drive from their own fifteen yard line." Heather chipped in.

"Weren't you looking forward to a date with Mr. Running Back like twenty minutes ago?"

"I still want my team to win, Ruff."

"Plus, it was a just a bet. To make things more interesting." Astrid noted.

"Is it a bet that you'd be happy losing, or sad winning?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You tell me! You two are the ones who asked smoking football players out on a date." Astrid and Heather groaned in unison, while Ruff just laughed hysterically. "I mean, why would you want to sleep with them when we have the same sort of players on our team?"

"Because unlike the players on our team, we won't see those Spartans for a long time. Can you imagine sleeping with someone from our team and having to see them every single time during a game or practice?"

"So you're saying you wouldn't fuck Eret just because he's on our team?"

"And you drag Eret into this conversation. Why am I not surprised?" Astrid felt she should've known better. Ruffnut was always trying to push her towards him, because she was the only girl in the whole University that Eret actually showed _interest_ in. What with his dashing smile, handsome features, charming personality and Herculean body, he was one of the most talked about guys on campus. Heck, if they gave a selection of 'Who would you bang?' with Eret as one of the options, nearly, if not all the girls would choose him.

"Can't you see he's into you? Or are you just too dense to see it?"

"I'm effectively ending the conversation right here, Ruff." Astrid silenced her with one of her glares. The lanky blonde simply shrugged her shoulders as they turned to continue their routine and cheering. She was only trying to steer her best friend in the right direction, despite being head-over-heels for Eret herself. She would drop the case for now.

Things were extremely slow going for the Spartans. With only one and half minutes remaining on the clock, they had only managed to reach their thirty yard line. Stoick was still saving his last timeout. They had been pegged back for offensive holding once and a neutral zone infraction. The pressure the Seminoles had built up was finally starting to show on the Spartan offense. Ripper as well was starting to show the strain. Every time he was tackled, it took longer to pull him back up. Richard did throw the ball to a few of his other receivers, however most were swatted away by the Seminole defense or dropped a few times.

They went for two more runs, both running down the play-clock to fifty seconds. They were third and four as of now. Stoick had no choice but to call his last timeout. Fortunately, this time, their most deadly player would be returning onto the field. Everyone paid close attention to the number eleven jersey running on to join his team while another receiver went off, not before patting him on the back. He was quickly welcomed into the huddle, standing beside Ripper as Richard talked them through the next play.

The Seminole defense meanwhile rallied together as well, Snotlout praising his defense for the work they've done that they'd just have to force another fumble or interception, or keep them from reaching first down. Soon enough, the Spartans' last thirty second timeout ended and they were back at the line of scrimmage. The ball was hiked and Richard threw a quick pass to Hiccup who was promptly tackled by Snotlout. He made sure to keep his left arm safe. But was important was that he got the first down. However, they couldn't afford to waste any time. The clock was counting down; only forty seconds left.

The offensive line formed their ranks again at the new line of scrimmage, their own forty-two yard line. The ball was hiked and Richard threw another one to Hiccup, this time though, he was stopped just one yard short of the first down. Tuffnut did well to tackle him while in bounds. Hiccup had made to run out to stop the clock but wasn't quick enough.

Thirty-two seconds and counting. No timeouts remaining for the Spartans.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. The Seminole fans continued cheering for their defense. This was where it was won or lost for either team. Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut watched from the sideline with bated breath. This was turning out to be closer than anyone thought possible. By the time the Spartans formed up, twenty five seconds remained. The ball was hiked. Richard held it as he watched his receivers run their routes. He threw it and once again found Hiccup. He got the first down, but was brought down again before going out of bounds. There was no wasting time anymore. They formed up at the line of scrimmage, this time on the Seminoles' forty-five yard line.

Thirteen seconds and counting.

Ten seconds and counting when the ball was hiked. However, this time all his receivers were running Hail Mary's. The man-on-man coverage the Seminoles had on them was just impenetrable. Hiccup wasn't able to get out of bounds once. And even though they were at the Seminoles' forty five yard line, it was too far for their kicker to attempt a field goal. It was all or nothing on this single play. With just four seconds left on the clock, Richard threw it with all his might in Hiccup's direction. Everyone watched the ball as it spiraled through the air, going towards number eleven, who had a safety right on his tail. Both were on the extreme edge of the field, only ten yards away from the end-zone.

Two seconds left.

Hiccup crossed into the end-zone. He saw the ball was going to go over his head, but not by much. He reached out his left arm and caught it attempting to bring the ball to his chest. But then, he was knocked out of bounds by Tuffnut.

The referee by the end-zone signaled incomplete.

The entire stadium erupted into cheers. To them it appeared Hiccup did not have full control of the ball before he was pushed out. The Seminole players were erupted from the sidelines, hugging each other, congratulating each other and performing the traditional Gatorade shower on the Coach. The cheer team was also ecstatic. It would appear that they'd be heading to the College Bowl. However, their cheers died down when there was an official review on the call. Hiccup, meanwhile, was helped up by Ripper, who patted his back at the effort he exerted on that final play. The rest of his team followed, all giving him pats and rubbing his helmet, saying anything that could comfort him.

Because just like them, he was devastated.

Richard grabbed his helmet and pulled it against his own. He could only offer some comforting words and only praised him for his effort. That they wouldn't have gone down to the last second if he hadn't returned to the field. That if he nearly pulled it off, it would have been the catch of the season. If not, then the catch of the decade for college football. Hiccup could only nod his head in response; unable to form any coherent words. No matter what they said, he would feel as if he let the team down. All they could hope for now is that by some miracle, he got his second step down before he was knocked out of bounds.

They all waited for the referee to return to the centre. He was currently examining all the possible angles the cameras had on Hiccup, right until the moment he was knocked out. He saw that Hiccup had some control of the ball. He grabbed it with one hand and was in the process of bringing it to his body. All that mattered was that he got his second foot down. That's all that matters. If he did, the victory would go to them. He already had one step in. They zoomed in to see if he got his second foot down. They examined every angle, but they all showed the same thing: his foot was only a few inches from the ground before Tuffnut knocked him out.

He returned to the field in no time. "The ruling on the field stands. The player was knocked out of bounds before getting two feet on the ground."

The Seminoles stormed the field. The fans erupted into cheers once again. The Seminole cheerleaders were beyond joyous. Their team was going to the College Bowl. And they did it by beating the Michigan Spartans by three points. The final score, twenty-four to twenty-one.

The Spartans gave their congratulations to the Seminoles. Even Hiccup managed a brave face when shaking hands with his cousin, Eret and the safety who knocked him out, Thomas, or Tuffnut as he heard his teammates call him. Stoick also came to the centre of the field, shaking hands with the Seminole coach, and wishing them best of luck in the College Bowl. It was soon after the Spartans began making their way into the dressing rooms, heads hung low and their pace lacking any energy. They were exhausted and had nothing to show for it in the end. They put up a heck of a fight, but losing is still losing.

Hiccup trudged back along with his dad, who had swung his beefy arm around his son's shoulders, holding him close.

"You did your best son. The fact that you caught it was impressive enough. Their safety was just in the right place at the right time to knock ye' out."

"Thanks dad." Hiccup glanced up, seeing his father shoot him an encouraging smile before walking off the field. All the while missing the sympathetic stare sent from one of the Seminole cheerleaders.

000

To celebrate the victory, Snotlout had invited the whole team and cheerleaders to a relative's summer home down in Tallahassee. It wasn't the average, medium sized house of a middle-class family. It was a massive, eleven thousand square foot, granite built house, with a two car garage, a twenty metre kidney shaped pool in the back, including a jacuzzi big enough for six people. Not to mention an extra thousand square feet of garden. A single driveway led up to the house from the road, guarded by electric gates that could only be unlocked with a number pass-code.

Snotlout had led the army of cars down the one hundred metre driveway to the oval driveway in front of the house; many of them parking on the grass by the driveway's sides. By nine at night, the party was gaining speed. People were dancing in the basement, playing billiards, or partying by the pool. And what's a college party without alcohol? Many of the players brought their own supplies while Snotlout dipped into the heavily stocked drinks cabinet in the house. Cabinet being a strong word. More like a walk-in, five metre long, and two metre wide closet that was nine feet to the ceiling, filled with racks of different scotch, beer, and vodka.

Of course Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut were at the party. They were currently on the main floor of the house, nursing a few drinks unlike the others who had already downed a a few bottles of Jack.

"I don't see Eret." Ruff pouted, continuously looking around for the star of today's game.

"Didn't he say he'd be in the basement? Shooting pool with Tuff and a few others?" Heather reminded her, taking a sip of her drink, orange juice mixed with vodka.

"Maybe we should join them, you know?"

"Tell you what, how about you head down and Heather and I will follow you in a while?" Astrid suggested. She didn't know how much longer she could take Ruff's Eret obsession. Besides, it wouldn't be like any of the girls present at this party _weren't_ trying to get their hands on him this very moment.

"Great idea. I mean it's not like we were doing anything here anyway." And with that, she took off towards the basement.

"Nice to know where we stand as friends" Heather remarked, looking in the direction Ruffnut left.

"Just be glad she didn't dragon us along. I'm not even sure she'll even find them, given how crowded it is down there."

"Anyway, let's move on from Ruffnut, and onto this house." She gestured to the grandeur of the main entrance they were now standing in. "Did you know Snotlout knew someone this rich?"

"He only bragged about his access to a huge house of a relative. I thought he was just exaggerating, but I clearly underestimated this place." Astrid agreed.

"Funny though that most rooms upstairs are locked. I guess not many hook-ups will be happening tonight, huh?" Heather smirked as she drank from her cup.

"You'd be surprised. They'll find a way to have sex."

"How's it going ladies?" Both girls turned to see Eret, with Ruff secured tightly with his arm and Tuff and Snotlout close in tow.

"Where'd you find her?" Astrid gestured to Ruff.

"More like she hunted me down from the basement to the kitchen." He shook his hand, trying to shrug her off but the attempt failed. He gave a pleading look to Astrid, who rolled her eyes and managed to pry Ruff off of him, with decent difficulty. He rubbed his arm where Ruff had her vice-like grip, surprisingly bright red marks as proof. "Thanks. So what are you guys doing up here? The party's down below or by the pool."

"Yeah, but I didn't bring my swimsuit, and the basement is nearly packed. Didn't help that some of the players invited their own friends as well." She gave a pointed square look at Snotlout.

"Oh come on. It's not like I knew they'd do it. Besides, it's just us here."

"Yeah Astrid. Have a little fun. We're going to the College Bowl!" Tuff high-fived Snotlout and downed his shot of vodka.

"I will if you guys manage to win the College Bowl."

"I'll drink to that." Eret raised his glass and clung it with Astrid's glass.

"By the way Snotlout," Heather interrupted, "Whose house is this?"

"Oh it's my-"

"What. In the name of Thor. Is going on here?"

The group of six turned to look at the front door, the source of the new voice. A surprisingly familiar voice to Astrid and Heather when they heard it earlier in the day. And an all too familiar voice for Snotlout.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Henry Haddock and Matthew 'Ripper' Larson.


	6. Pensy's Sea

000

Hiccup always found it calming driving down the unlit back roads. Didn't matter if it was the vast, uninhabited deserts of Texas, with the occasional cute little town here and there, or the twisty and hilly roads of Virginia, it was just him, his car and the open road. "What was it that you had to get from your house?

Along with his best friend.

Hiccup glanced at his passenger, who had reclined the seat as far as it could go, hands folded behind his head, eyes closed, appearing to be in the middle of a nap. He peaked open an eye, waiting for Hiccup's reply. Instead of indulging him in his true motive - getting him to talk about the game - he stared at the road ahead of him, noting the familiar houses they were passing by. Not too far from his dad's summer home.

"Some things I left back over Christmas" he finally answered.

"Ah."

Silence enveloped the car once again. Ripper took an audible, deep breath before exhaling. Hiccup didn't bat an eye. Seeing no response from his friend, Ripper put the seat back into an upright position, propping his chin on his fist as he stared out the window, whistling at Hiccups' neighbours' houses. "Those years with the Pats really did your dad pretty well."

"Yeah, it did." Stoick Haddock was a third round draft pick out of Michigan State. At the time he was hoping he'd be one of the top five picks. Fate, however, had other plans for him. The Patriots picked him up in the third round, and he never looked back after that. It didn't take long for him to settle in with the pros of the game. Holding back some of the game's most toughest, agile and explosive defensive backs, his reputation was quick to soar. He quickly fell in love with Patriots' system and soon made it clear that he was going to reside in Foxborough until the day he hung up his cleats. In fact, after fifteen years in the NFL and with two Super Bowl rings under his belt, he retired at the edge of thirty-seven, moving back to Michigan with his wife, and at the time, seven year old son, where he became the offensive line coach for the University for eight years before becoming the head coach.

He found it extremely fortunate that the University welcomed him back to their athletics department with open arms. His history and success in coaching for the University also gave his son, who was an up and coming wide receiver in high school, essentially a free ticket into their football program. He did face early scrutinizing from some of his teammates and a few of the higher ups of the athletic department. Those feelings didn't stay for long though. With help from his best friend, Ripper, who was also accepted on a football scholarship, he quieted his critics and cemented his place in the team, despite the looming shadow of his father's success and history at the college.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was determined to make a name for himself, the way his father did so many years ago.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard the tapping of Ripper's fingers on the dashboard. Seemingly soft noises felt like the booming of thunder in the quiet atmosphere of the car.

"Are you gonna stop anytime soon?" Ripper was smiling on the inside.

"Well I did want to play songs from my phone the radio on but you made a valid point that nearly every single radio host will be talking about tonight's game."

"Don't you have your phone?"

"It's a new one, so I haven't got all my songs downloaded on it yet."

"You always come up with some excuse." Hiccup couldn't help but grin at the talent, glancing to his friend.

"Still though, how you holding up?"

"Not this again. That's literally the hundredth time someone has asked me that."

"Well you were crying a bit in the locker rooms-"

"I only shed a single tear."

"I don't think a river counts as a single tear."

"That's beside the point! Anyway, I'm fine. It was a hard-fought game that came down to a hard catch. Unfortunately I couldn't get it, but I've accepted that. Hopefully everyone else back home understands."

"You know, I will bet a hundred dollars right now, that someone will say 'Why couldn't you Odell Beckham that shit?' Hands down guarantee!"

Hiccup would have had to be stone-cold not to laugh at that. "Really? 'Odell Beckham that shit?' Do you know how ridiculous you sounded just now?"

"Me!? What about you? Never in my entire life would I have pictured you saying that!" The sound of Ripper's laugh cheering him up even more. The conversation had the time fly right by. Soon Hiccup was turning onto the driveway from the road, guarded by two electric gates. That were supposed to be closed.

"What the hell?" Hiccup stopped the car, glancing back at the gates. "That's weird." Apart from his family, a few relatives and the caretaker, no one knew the pass-code to the gates. His dad couldn't be at the house since he was off taking some of the team on a consolation dinner, which he himself was supposed to attend after he gathered his things.

"Uh, Hiccup?" He looked to Ripper. "You're not throwing a surprise party for us are you?" Hiccup raised his brows in confusion for a second, before turning back front, eyes bulging as he saw the multitude of cars in the distance, parked in front of his house. There was no way those cars belonged to any of his teammates.

"Should I call the police?" Ripper asked, reaching in his pocket.

"Not just yet." Hiccup parked the car and soon the two were making their way to the front door.

"I swear to Thor, if it's who I think it is-" he didn't bother attempting to unlock the front door. He was expecting to find the foyer in disarray - the table lights broken, wooden chairs and tables in splinters, remnants of Jack or Vodka. Instead, he was faced with a crowd of people that were the last on his list of people to run into.

"What in the name of Thor, is going on here?" He didn't realize how calm he sounded. The truth could be further from it.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?!" Snotlout was the first one of the group to break the silence.

"Uh this is my dad's summer home. What are _you_ doing here?" All eyes turned to Snotlout, who at the moment was turning red from the neck up.

"Why bother asking? The half of Florida State in your driveway explains it all." Ripper gestured to the open door behind them.

"Hold on a second? Stoick Haddock is your uncle? How come you never told us!?" Tuff cried, hand over his heart and a look of betrayal on his face. "I thought we were bros!"

"Forget all of that! You never asked the man to use his house for the party?" Astrid butted in. "Do you have any idea how idiotic your decision turned out to be?! What if Stoick showed up here? We could have all been arrested for trespassing!"

"Relax, Astrid. I made absolutely sure to ask uncle Stoick's permission to use his house for this party."

"Snotlout, we both know you're not that responsible. I'm pretty sure my dad doesn't know his house has been turned into a frat house."

"Of course he does!" Everyone sported disbelieving looks. "Okay... maybe he doesn't. But come on Hiccup, you're not gonna call him just because you're sore about today right?" His cousin's blank expression said otherwise.

"Too soon, Snot."

"Shut-up Tuff!"

"Alright, enough of this! I'm calling dad" Hiccup pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts for his dad's number.

"Come on Hiccup! Don't be like that!"

"I wouldn't be if you had actually asked my dad!" He put the phone to his year, already ringing.

"What about if you hang out with us?" Astrid suggested, all eyes turning to her. "It's a long drive back to the University and you're already here, so why not enjoy yourself." She shot him a smile. Hiccup noticed the soft gleam in her eyes and her smile. From his prior experiences with women, and considering she did hint at being interested in getting to know him, he'd be a fool for not hanging up the phone.

"Hello son." That is before he had the chance to hang up.

"Hey dad, uh, how's the dinner going?"

"It's going well. Looking forward to when you and Ripper join us."

"Uh yeah, about that ... we won't be able to make it back in time. It's already close to nine, and it might an hour or two till we get there. So I'm gonna crash at the house. Maybe we'll hit a restaurant close by."

"Are you sure, son? We're not going anywhere soon."

"It's fine, dad. The guys must be tired from today. Odin knows I certainly am."

"I understand Hiccup. The drive might have also taken some out of you. We'll make a toast to you and Ripper along with this season, since you won't be here."

"Thanks dad, and I'm sorry we won't be there. But as long as we're in your hearts and minds, we'll be able to survive."

"I'll keep that in mind" Stoick chuckled. "Anyway, have fun son. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup hung up his phone soon after, looking at everyone in the foyer.

"Oh thanks, cuz! Just for that you'll be allowed one bottle of Vodka from the fridge!"

"Snotlout, this is still my house, which makes all the drinks my drinks."

"We'll gloss over the small details. For now, let's get on with the night! Eret, care to join me for another round?"

"You know it, Snot."

"So? Safe to say we'll be turning up tonight?" Ripper asked.

"Turn up all you want." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes! We can still have that awesome booze!" Ruff rejoiced as she and her brother made her way back to the bar.

"I better go keep an eye on them... Make sure they don't empty the bar." Snotlout pointed in the direction the twins just left before going down the same path.

"Well, someone's gotta actually certain that doesn't happen. Care to join me Astrid?" Eret asked.

"Eh, when you've seem drunk once, you've seen them drunk a hundred times. I'll sit this one out" she politely declined.

"Alright, you know where to find me." He winked at her before leaving the four of them in the foyer.

"You two a couple?" Hiccup glanced at Eret's retreating figure.

"Oh Gods no! Although I am being branded an idiot by every single sorority girl on campus for not trying my luck with him."

"Says the Treasurer for Sigma Sigma Sigma." Heather smirked, earning a shove from her friend.

"Anyway, really sorry about the loss today. One can argue you nearly single-handedly pulled if off for your team." Astrid shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Eh well, you win some, you lose some." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "There's always next year."

"But for now, we're starving. We were going to head out and grab something to eat, unless you girls know a few good places around here."

"Come to think of it, I'm feeling pretty famished-" Heather looked to Astrid, ",what do you say we grab a bite with them and come back?"

"Sounds good to me." She agreed.

"Great! After you ladies." Hiccup gestured to the door. Astrid rolled her eyes at the chivalry while Heather chuckled as they walked out, with the boys closing the doors behind them, taking big strides to match their pace.

"Right over here." Hiccup unlocked the doors to the 2016 Range Rover they drove in.

"I can see 'budget restriction' is not a phrase you're familiar with." Astrid said as Hiccup opened the door for her. Ripper did the same for Heather for the back seat.

"Haha. I'll have you know that I do abide by the traditional college student stereotype." He got into the driver's seat while Ripper joined Heather in the back. "I happen to have a drawer dedicated solely to Ramen noodles."

"Really? That's quite a tight budget." She rubbed against the pristine leather seats of the SUV, allowing herself to fall for its comfort.

"I know right." Hiccup laughed as he put the car in drive. "It's my dad's car and I'm on his insurance so, I want to enjoy driving this beauty while I still can."

"I know, just trying to give you a hard time."

"Anyway, do you two know of a good place to eat around here?"

"Oh, there is that seafood place on the corner of Pierce and Martin. You know the one, right?" Heather grabbed onto passenger seat, pulling herself forward to see Astrid's expression.

"Oh yeah! Pensy's Sea! It's an awesome place. Good food for really decent prices. Great atmosphere, and it should only be about fifteen to twenty minutes from here."

"Pensy's Sea it is!"


End file.
